


Moving Forward

by weebosenpai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Rating will go up in later chapters, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebosenpai/pseuds/weebosenpai
Summary: Over the coming months and years, Sasuke and Naruto will learn what it is like to have healthy relationships, communicate thoughts and feelings and learn, with each other’s support to move past from their teenage years into a fulfilling life and what it truly means to be happy.





	Moving Forward

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. All characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

 **Summary:** Over the coming months and years, Sasuke and Naruto will learn what it is like to have healthy relationships, communicate thoughts and feelings and learn, with each other’s support to move past from their teenage years into a fulfilling life and what it truly means to be happy.

***

Sasuke's eyes flew open in the middle of the night. He felt a sense of uneasiness, his shinobi senses kicking in, like someone was watching him and he searched his surroundings before his eyes settled back on the warm, pliable figure next to him. Bright, blue eyes were watching him with so much intensity it was unnerving. He must have had a bad dream and waited for Sasuke to wake up. He did this often...just waiting. It never took the Uchiha long. He visibly relaxed and waited for him to speak.

_“Sasuke, do you remember?”_

He raised an eyebrow in question. How was he supposed to what the blonde was referencing?

_“The entire village used to despise me.”_

He sighed quietly and underneath the covers reached for the other’s man hand. Gently he interlocked their fingers and nodded.

_“I had nothing, but I built bonds with Team 7. With you and Sakura.”_

He nodded and closed his eyes, a flashback popping up in his head as Naruto spoke. To times when they were younger, their Genin days. His younger self turning towards a much more baby-faced blonde who was glaring at him from the foor and said with a smirk,

_“Yo.. are you hurt, Scaredy Cat?”_

Sasuke rolled his eyes internally, that was the start of their precarious and fragile friendship.

 _“You’ve been… my goal.”_ Naruto whispered between the two of them, his words sounding heavy in the hushed silence of their room. The corner of Sasuke's eyes turned up as his expression softened at his words.

 

 _I don’t have a goal, but an ambition. I aim to kill…a certain man._ His former self used to say. How childish it sounded now looking back.

 _If you wish to kill me, resent me, hate me…and survive in obscurity._ Itachi’s voice sounded in the back of his mind. He had been so foolish back then, so ignorant and unaware of the truth. Blinded by hurt, anger and his emotions. And Naruto…Naruto had always tried so hard to get him back. He winced as he remembered their arguments during fights.

 _“How far will you go? Why?! You have no parents, no brothers, what could you possibly know about me?! “_ he remembered shouting, his eyes red and his hands clenched into fists, staring at a glaring blonde.

_“What do you consider your comrades?”_

_“It’s **because** I had those bonds that I feel this agony!” _

_“Didn’t the time we spent together on Team 7 mean anything to you?”_

_“Just what do you want? Why are you so fixated on me?”_

_“Because you’re my **friend**.”_

The brunet opened his eyes once more and blue mirrored back at him. A tan hand reached up and stroked his cheek gently and Sasuke turned into it slightly. So many years ago and this is how far their relationship had come. Where they could finally seek comfort within in each other when the nightmares came. When the harsh realities and what they did in the past sometimes came to light in the present. He opened his mouth to speak but Naruto shook his head and put a finger over his lips for silence. More memories yet flitted through his half-asleep mind.

_“Don’t concern yourself with me.”_

_“Why have you become so obsessed with revenge?”_ He saw the blonde flailing his limbs, his anger more apparent now. But Sasuke remembered having to swallow the bile that rose in his throat as more anger and annoyance surged forth.

_“Don’t question what I’ve become!”_

_“I’m going to take you back even if I have to break **every one** of your limbs!”_

Black eyes fluttered open again as the tan hand was removed and a warm body pressed up against is. His stomach twisted in discomfort, the memories would often come up at the most inconvenient times, during the time where they were both asleep were the worst. They had talked about it when Naruto finally, _finally,_ brought Sasuke back to the village. And over the past few months, they were...

Well they were coping. The best way that they could.

 _“Sasuke…what you’ve done up to now is understandable. I didn't understand before but I do now.”_ Sasuke watched him as he started to fidget, something was bothering him that he obviously needed to get off his chest and Sasuke felt his expression soften even more. It was just the both of them now. Together, facing against the world. It was hard, they were both damaged and healing would take time but it was durable. It was easier when he knew he had the loud, bright ball of sunshine beside him everyday.

 _“I…I’m never giving up, not now, not ever. You can count on it. I’ll keep holding out my hand until you take it. “_  and pointedly the blonde squeezed with his other hand just a bit harder to emphasize his point.

“…I know.” The only words the Uchiha had said since he had awaken and gently, so achingly slow but still at the right pace leaned in and pressed their lips together. They both sighed against each others lips and he felt Naruto nuzzle into his neck quietly. A while after he heard the blonde snoring gently in the crook of his neck and he stroked his hair. He never thought that he would able to have this. Never thought the relationship between him and Naruto would have escalated into anything more than rivals. But yet, it had blossomed into something that soothed a lot of his pain. He could, dare he even think it? Be happy and possibly…have a family in the future.

**私はあなたを愛して.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to turn this out into a multi-chaptered fic shortly but I would love any comments and reviews, input is what keeps me going guys! Thank-you for reading! ♡


End file.
